Mario & Sonic at the Hunger Games
by Kopatropa
Summary: Title says it all!
1. Introduction

A voice can be heard. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Goomba, Koopa, Kamek, Boo, Hammer Bro., Petey, Shy Guy, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Eggman, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Jet, Wave, Storm, Metal Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Fang, are standing outside a forest.

"All 46 of you have been carefully selected to take part of this game." the voice says.

"What's this about?" Peach says.

"You will play a little game called The Hunger Games." the voice says.

Everyone just stands there, confused.

"The mission: Stay alive, Kill the rest." the voice says.

"K-Kill?!" Cream asks, scared.

"Yes, and the game starts...NOW!"

Everyone walks into the forest.

* * *

"I don't like this either, Cream, but for now, let's just stay hidden." Vanilla says.

She, Cream, and Cheese hide behind a bush.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo are deep in the wood, going through their items.

"I have a spear, a sack lunch, and a pillow." Birdo says.

"I have an AK-47, a pack of bullets, and some fruit." Yoshi says.

"Good. That should keep us alive for a bit." Birdo says.

"Hey, where's Silver? We should meet with him." Yoshi suggests.

"Yeah, he IS your friend." Birdo says.

"Right, but be careful."

They head on out.


	2. Day 1

_Day 1_

Eggman and Metal Sonic are near the lake.

"First, we find Sonic and his friends, then, Mario!" Eggman says.

"How?" Metal Sonic asks.

"I don't know!" Eggman cries.

"Well, I think we should split up, follow the enemy, and strike!" Metal Sonic suggests.

Silence.

"Master?!" Metal Sonic says.

Eggman in on the ground, with a hole in his chest. Blue fur can be seen.

**NUMBER 34 - EGGMAN: DEAD**

"Scanning blue fur. Scan complete. Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal Sonic says.

Metal Sonic takes Eggman's gun and heads out.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo meet up with Silver and Blaze.

"Oh, hey, Yoshi." Silver says.

"Silver, what do you have?" Birdo says.

"I have a machete, and some boiled peanuts." Silver says.

"I didn't bring anything." Blaze says.

"Why not?" Yoshi asks.

"A princess should only use what she already has: pyrokenesis." Blaze explains.

An arrow lands next to Silver.

"This area isn't safe! Let's find another!" Silver says.

The four escape.

* * *

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are walking through the forest.

"Rouge, you should find yourself a weapon." Omega suggests.

They continue walking until Rouge spots a lone rapier stuck in the ground.

"Hmm, what's this?" Rouge asks, walking up to the sword.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow yells.

Rouge suddenly collapses onto the ground. Her heart stopped beating.

**NUMBER 29 - ROUGE: DEAD**

Boo appear out of nowhere.

"Why'd you kill her?!" Shadow yells.

"Because I knew some foolish idiot would come and take this rapier!" Boo says.

Omega shoots Boo.

"HA! Ghosts don't die!" Boo says.

Boo disappears, laughing.

"Omega, we have to watch ourselves." Shadow says.

* * *

"Tails, Knuckles. I have a plan." Sonic says, spying on Mario and Peach.

"I'll get Peach to join us."

"Why?" Tails asks.

"Because, I wanna get back at Mario!" Sonic says.

Sonic walks up to Peach.

"Hey, Peach. Wanna join me?" Sonic says.

"Umm...Mario, should I?" Peach asks him.

"NO! He's Sonic!" Mario yells.

"Peach, look at him. Ever since Smash Bros, he's never AROUND when you need him!" Sonic explains.

"Well...OK." Peach says, getting up.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Peach leave, a flamethrower shooting past them.

* * *

_8:00 PM_

Hammer Bro starts setting up a fire. Koopa sets up a tent.

"Tomorrow, we start hunting. I'll start mining. G'night." Hammer Bro says, leaving.

"I'm hungry. I'll get some food." Kamek says.

* * *

Waluigi was walking by himself, gun in hand. Suddenly, the bush behind him was shaking.

"Who's there?!" Waluigi asks, pointing his gun at the bush.

An arrow zips through Waluigi's cap, sending it flying. A Skeleton comes out of the bush. Scared, Waluigi shoots it, only to find that it has no bullets. Waluigi throws the gun at the Skeleton, and runs away. But then he gets shot in the leg and falls.

"AAUUGGHH!" Waluigi screams.

He struggles to get up, but couldn't. He turns around slowly, and sees the Skeleton walking up to him, but then it suddenly freezes into ice. Wario walks in.

"What happened?!" Wario asks.

"That damn Skeleton shot me in the leg!" Waluigi screams.

Wario grabs Waluigi and runs away.

* * *

Amy is smashing a Spider to smithereens. Rosalina brushes the remains away.

"We need shelter." Amy says.

Amy grabs some rocks and makes then into a small cabin.

"Nice." Rosalina complements.

Amy gets into her leaf bed.

"I'll find something to make a potions." Rosalina says.

Rosalina suddenly gets trapped in some Super Glue, when a Creeper walks on top of her, and explodes violently.

**NUMBER 16 - ROSALINA: DEAD**

* * *

_Who will be the last one? Check out the poll on this fanfic on my profile!_


	3. Day 2

_Day 2_

"Good Morning! So far, Eggman, Rouge, and Rosalina are dead." says the voice.

Petey is walking in the woods when something grabs him out of nowhere. Nothing is seen grabbing him.

"Petey." Espio says, exiting his camoflague.

"What?!"

"How would you like to join the Chaotix?" Espio asks.

"Wow, umm..." Petey thinks.

"All you have to do is assassinate whoever we say." Espio says.

"Deal!" Petey says.

"First, we need you to kill Kamek." Espio says.

"WHAT!? I can't kill him! He's my friend!" Petey says.

"You HAVE to kill him. Knowing him, he might betray you and strike without warning!" Espio says.

Petey sighs.

"We'll set up the trap tonight." Espio says.

A blue jay is shot down.

"Heh, dinner!" Fang says, holding the dead, lifeless bird.

Fang throws the bird in a fire he made last night. Without warning, an axe flies over his head.

"Damnit!" Hammer Bro says.

"Oh, you're just askin' to die, mate!" Fang says, snickering, taking is sniper rifle out.

Hammer Bro rushes for Fang and grabs his neck, choking him furiously. Fang weakly raises his rifle and jams it into Hammer Bro's eye. He fired multiple bullets into his brain, killing him instantly. Hammer Bro fell forward, his eye socket a horrible, bloody mess.

**NUMBER 21 - HAMMER BRO: DEAD**

Fang kneels before Hammer Bro, panting heavly, smiling.

"You don't need Mario. You're better off with us." Sonic says.

An arrow heads for Peach, but Knuckles pushes her out of the way, and the arrow is destroyed by the fist.

"See? You've got us, instead." Knuckles says.

Yoshi, Birdo, Silver and Blaze are setting up camp.

"Hedgehog found." Metal Sonic says.

Silver turns around.

"What the hell do you want?" Silver says.

Metal Sonic grabs Silver's neck and chokes him hard.

"Initiating Shred Mode." Metal Sonic says.

Metal Sonic turns his free hand into a needle and slowly digs it into Silver's eye. Silver sreams in horrible pain.

"Stop this right now!" Blaze yells.

"Sonic must have no help. Silver must be torn." Metal Sonic says.

Metal Sonic swings the needle inside the white hedgehog's eye socket. He then drops Silver on the ground and then brutally stomps Silver's head 100 times. He then tears is disfigured, bloody, messy head into a million pieces.

**NUMBER 35 - SILVER: DEAD**

"Brutality Successful." Metal Sonic says.

Blaze's tears trickle down her face as she looks at the headless body of Silver.

"New Target..."

Blaze's tears transform into flames.

"I WANT YOU TO GO STRAIGHT TO HELL, YOU MURDUROUS BASTARD!" Blaze erupts.

Blaze engulfs Metal Sonic in a pillar of flames, Blaze screaming louder than a hundred lions.

"I SUMMON ALL HELL ON EARTH TO RAIN DOWN ON YOU!" Blaze erupts.

All lava falls on Metal Sonic, causing a huge, tower-like explosion. The rage disappears, and no trace of Metal Sonic is seen. Except for his battery. The battery flies off.

**NUMBER 43 - METAL SONIC: DEAD**

Blaze sits ther on the ground, crying. Yoshi and Birdo stand beside her.

_8:00 PM_

"E...Explosion?! Why'd I enter the mines?!" Koopa asks.


End file.
